Translational Research Core Facility is specifically designed to promote and facilitate involvement of human subjects for skin and skin disease-related research. It aims to derive maximum information from human studies by providing a resource that integrates organization of patient cohorts with mechanistic studies using tissues, outcomes research, clinical trials, and laboratory investigation. This Core is structured to meet the SDRC membership's needs for human tissue, (e.g. punch biopsies, keratomes, suction blisters), to provide the SDRC membership with enabling technologies for human skin investigation (e.g. simulated solar radiation, chromometer, transepidermal water loss device), and to lead in the development of novel technologies that will benefit SDRC membership (e.g. imaging system for photodynamic therapy, skin ultrasound, in vivo confocal imaging). It aims to provide a cost-efficient, central resource to identify and recruit volunteers to participate in human in vivo studies and/or donate blood or skin biopsy tissue for ex vivo/in vitro investigations. The utilization of core functions is expanded mainly by active interactions with physicians who refer patients and with other investigators through the Clinical and Translational Science Collaborative, Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, Center for Aids Research, and other research foci within the University. A research assistant coordinates these services. The core also aims to provide overall management of clinical trials of novel therapies brought from the laboratory to the bedside with emphasis on providing optimal translational and clinical data. A group with expertise in general trial design, regulatory and compliance aspects of human studies, assemble to efficiently direct or conduct high quality studies that arise through interaction with various investigators interested in skin research. Additionally, interactions between clinical and laboratory researchers are fostered to insert adjunctive laboratory studies to clarify mechanisms of action of therapies and pathomechanisms of disease. The core also provides support, mentoring and education regarding human research compliance, to members of the SDRC.